


【翻译】【豹鹰】Five weeks by perniciousLizard

by batcat229



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>可能是一系列复仇者们从克里星球回到地球的五周内发生的小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【豹鹰】Five weeks by perniciousLizard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253794) by [perniciousLizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 甜，豹鹰的互动超级甜
> 
> 2、 PreSlash
> 
> 3、 S02E24相关
> 
> 4、 原文4017词 译文8200字

      从子空间回家要花五周，而在旅途的前十分钟，鹰眼就看腻了窗外的风景，睡了一小会儿，又醒了过来。然后他发现，他已经费尽了旅途过程中的所有消遣。飞船上没有电视，连傻逼的克里宣传片都没有，更不要说他想要八卦的克里肥皂剧了，没有健身房，也没有藏着专为长途旅行设计的棋类游戏。

      “这是一份难得的宁静。”T’challa说。他完全掌握了飞船的控制系统，所以他的注意力都在一块主屏幕上。他一直在按些奇怪的按钮，画面跟着不断转换。

      鹰眼很清楚，他如果不小心碰到舰上电脑的话，一准会把某个人传送到太空里，或者启动自爆程序。

      “好吧，我和那个家伙一样喜欢这个安静的休假，不过我对住宿条件有些不满。”

      “有人告诉过你，我的朋友，你不必抱怨任何东西吗？”他粗略地浏览了一下，“没有任何关于你的要求(*)。”

（*大概是‘要改善的话就让电脑来，可是你没跟电脑说，也没叫其他人帮忙说’的意思？ 我是这么理解的……）

      “没有人会说出来。我可是以人好出名的。”鹰眼在他的饮料上插了根吸管，表情因为满嘴的怪味克里饮料而扭曲。

      “的确。”

      他走过去看着那个屏幕，完全不能理解上面显示的文字，所以他转向看着T’challa。这是个错误。

      他们以为T’challa死了。鹰眼甚至还没空来接受这个事实，就不得不投入接连不断战斗。而在他开始思索这个问题之前，他又发现他的朋友还活着。事实上这好极了，鹰眼喜欢跳过悲伤的全部阶段(*)。他可不想每次在瞄到大使馆或者路过什么为了纪念这个救了太阳的英雄而树立的雕像时心脏隐隐作痛。

(*悲伤 的过程(grief process)分通常为五个阶段：①否认（失落）DENIAL ② 愤怒 ANGER ③ 协商（迷茫） BARGAINING ④ 绝望（消极）DEPRESSION ⑤接受 ACCEPTANCE )

      不过现在他又有时间思考了，暂时没有什么事会打扰他。Clint回顾梳理着通过虫洞的始末，最后却不得不让自己开始思考些其他东西。要是有人带了一整船的卡片就好了。

_生命终有尽时。_

_Clint，别射偏了。_

      鹰眼摇了摇头，想要摆脱那些回忆。他指了指那个屏幕。

      “你读不懂这些，对吧？我们到这儿之后你还没学过克里语呢！”

      黑豹没有回话。也许他真的懂克里语呢？见鬼，也许他在第一次听说这些外星人的时候就学会了呢。T’challa可是个大怪胎。

      他抛出这些观点之后，T’challa还是无视了他。于是鹰眼放弃了。他离开去找其他人，朝他们的后脑勺扔垃圾，然后在他们吼他的时候一脸无辜。

\--

      两周后，全体成员都受够了鹰眼无聊的瞄准练习了。他们趁他在舰桥的椅子上打瞌睡时偷袭，倒了一箱垃圾到他头上。

      也不是 _每个人_ 都参与了。T’challa没有直接参与进来，不过他就站在后面不远处目击了全过程。

      “你收获颇丰。”他说。

      “我不敢相信！你就让他们这么做了，也不提醒我，T’challa！我之前这么信任你！”他站起来拿起空罐头瞄准了T’challa的脑袋。不过T’challa突然间 _变换了方位_ 。他抓住了Clint的手腕，逼迫他松开了那个罐子。罐子又回到了地上。

      “你越来越笨了。”他松开了手，然后离开了。

\--

      五周时间让每个人都有了足够的空余时间来思考人生（*）

（*think whether or not they wanted to. ）

      鹰眼可以去休假，他随时都可以去休假，而且那些假期总是供不应求。不过他可不打算把这次旅程算进去。

      有那么一天，当他和T’challa坐在一起交谈的时候，他的手搭在了T’challa的肩膀上，而T’challa没有推开他。

      Clint的心安定了下来。他正在飞船里飞驰过子空间，不过地板还在，稳固地躺在他脚下。无论如何，他们活下来了。

\--

      他碰见T’challa站在小窗户旁，正看着外面的子空间。

      鹰眼想，根据他的生物钟，现在可能是地球上的早晨，不过飞船上的灯光并不会依此调节。而且他不是很懂克里语，所以也看不懂时间。每当他想知道还有多久旅程才会结束时，他会去问Vision。起码那个家伙在回答的时候不会为难他。

      他站在了T’challa旁边？，用手肘推了推他。T’challa转过身来 _盯_ 着他。鹰眼不屑地耸了耸肩。他大概也猜到黑豹面罩上的眼睛会换颜色，就像他在从不同波段上扫描他一样。

      鹰眼打破了沉静。“你不该表扬一下我的好准头吗？我救了，大概， _每个人_ 。”

     “你是来炫的。”他回答，声音毫无波澜。他又重新看向窗户。

     “嘿，我差不多也救了你，不是吗？给点感激，或者给我点尊重我现在又没有要很多。”

     “如果我没活下来的话，没有我，你会被那些生物杀掉。如果你需要的话，你可以收下这些感激。”他顿了一会儿，“我没有在回顾过去。没有什么好后悔的，如果我当时死了……拯救Wakanda和地球上的其他人就已经值我这条命了。”

     “没有比，我是说， _死亡_ ，更应该后悔的了，不过的确……”他摇了摇头，“不要放在心上。或许 _是我_ 在沉湎于过去。”

     黑豹再次扫描了他。“我们有太多空闲时间了。”

     “就是！起码在回家的路上无所事事的时候我还能看看电视就好了！”

     “这更虚度时光。”

     “噢，闭嘴。”他对T’challa笑了起来，但自己完全没有发现。

\--

     “两对。”T’challa摊开土制扑克，表情平静。

     Jan做了个鬼脸。她本来以为有对A自己就胜券在握了。

     “我还是觉得他在出老千。”

     “那他就太不在行了。”鹰眼在炫出三条时咧着嘴说。

     “恭喜，”T’challa说，“请尽情庆祝。这会是你最后一次胜利。”

     “你会收回你的话的，T’challa。”鹰眼收着他赢得的瓶盖筹码。

     两小时后，T’challa从他手中拽走了最后一个瓶盖。

     “我饿了，可是吃不到我说的话。（*）”

（*此处有双关：鹰眼的话是：You're going to eat thosewords, T'challa.）

     “我很奇怪，你应该为了出老千满腹愧疚，可是你居然没有闹肚子。”虽然他挺肯定赌桌上的一半人到最后都在作弊。

     T’challa笑了，十分隐秘。“那又有什么意义呢？我没有赢得任何有价值的东西。”

      “你只是输不起。”

     “听听你自己说的话再告诉我是谁输不起。”

     “我知道你是，不过我算什么？得了吧。”

     Jan站起来伸了个懒腰。然后Carol也跟着她站了起来。

     “现在，男孩们，这船上可是有太多人在闹事儿（*）了。”Carol用力拍了一下Clint的肩膀，然后快步离开。

     （*pick fights 下面有双关）

     “谁要闹事儿？”鹰眼问，“我可没有要打架。”

\--

     “我不再相信金发妞了。”鹰眼抱怨。

     “船上会有好几个人形存在会纠正这一说法，包括你自己，”Vision缓缓飘近，“不过根据语境我假设你指的是其他人。”

     “Thor！我是说Thor！一位金发、带着锤子的傻大个？你都没听到他在说什么，不过他刚刚惹毛我了！”

     “有人告诉我这是你的常态。”

     门滑开，脱下了面罩的黑豹径直走向了食物机。

     “噢，你别也这么对我，Vision。”鹰眼皱眉捶了Vision的肩膀，“谁‘告诉你’的？”

     “如果一个机器人也开始对你做些什么的话，或许这不是任何人的错。”T’challa 说。

     鹰眼无视了他。“谁这么说我的，Vision？”

     “我不觉得我应该回答这个问题。”

     “你很聪明。”T’challa走了过来。三个成年人让这个空间显得有些拥挤。他的手臂碰到了Clint的。

     鹰眼颤抖了一下。“如果有人在我背后谈论我，我有权利知道那是谁。”

     T’challa看起来被逗乐了，虽然只体现在眼神里。

     “但是，但这次我依旧拒绝回答。”Vision向后漂浮着穿过了墙。

     “是你吗？”他手搭在臀部上看向T’challa。

     “我已经当面告诉过你，你就像是个无聊的孩子。”他打开了那盒迷之克里食物，“也不是说你是唯一一个。”

     “你在期待什么？我们是一群追求刺激的人，而现在有太多空闲时间了。”

     “你只代表你自己。”

     “好吧，好吧，你一点都不是那种人。”

     T’challa从盒子里拿出一条粮食棒，掰下一块并扔进了嘴里。

     “那吃起来怎么样？我还没试过呢！”

     他无声地递了一块给Clint。而Clint狐疑地看了好一会儿后才试了一口。

    “这才不是……这算是食物吗？”他开始咳嗽并开始流泪。

    T’challa点了点头并盖上盒子，把它放在了一边。

     “这艘船上所有的补给理论上都可食用。”

     他想方设法咽了下去以防被呛到。

     “如果这是个 _真正的_ 假期呢，你可以得到任何你想要的。世界上任何一个角落的美食？”

     “在离开了这么远、这么久之后，我能想到的就只有家里的一顿饭。”

     “好吧，显而易见。不过那 _之后_ 呢？”

     “那你想吃什么？”他问。

     “一些垃圾食物，不过特别好吃的那种。就像是你见过的最棒的披萨啊，或者是像街边档的热狗这样的经典垃圾食品。”他马上回答。

     “你一直在思考这件事。”

     “从我登上这艘垃圾船之后的每一天。”他点点头，“在我想要缓解 _这个念头_ 之后？我不知道。或者我们可以去更好的地方。打个比方，我不得不穿正装什么的。”他还考虑了T’challa。“你也一起来吗？你可不能自己一个人去那种地方。”

     T’challa挑了挑眉。“所有人？”

     他耸了耸肩。“Jan大概知道些好地方。”

     他可还没有这么深谋远虑。他只想到了佳肴华服，“你知道吗？不，我才不要为Hulk买单呢，虽然他也不一定愿意跟我们去。”

     然后他才发觉他还邀请了那个家伙。Hulk经历了太多被复仇者们排除在外的糟心事了，包括刚刚结束的红Hulk事件。如果大家都要外出的话你不可能叫不上Hulk。他会在他们去吃披萨的时候找他并邀请他，绝对地！看在披萨的份上他甚至可能会应邀。

     “我明白了。”他上下扫视着鹰眼并陷入思考。“很好，Clint。”

     “好极了。”他抱了抱T’challa的肩膀。“那可以归类为‘太好了，我们都没死’的庆典。”

     他摇了摇头。

    “好吧。”至此之前，他看起来都很乐呵，不过现在他的脸又像是他还戴着面罩一样波澜不惊。“这算是个约会。”

     “等等，什么？”鹰眼在接受他刚刚听到的那句话时停顿了好一会儿。“我没有…我可没有这么……”

     T’challa的笑容几乎不可察觉。

     “噢，T’challa，我 _讨厌_ 你。”他咧嘴笑着，“是啊，好吧，这是个约会。”

     那个笑容转瞬而逝。“我会出席的。”

     鹰眼直觉他俩都不知道刚刚的约定代表着什么。好吧，起码不只他一个人。

\--

     “我们在稳定航行。”黑豹正在当班，负责监控。

     鹰眼靠在了墙上打了个哈欠。

     “谢谢你更新情况啊，不过这玩意儿不是会自动运行吗？如果出什么岔子的话，它会报警的，对吧？”

     “是的，正常情况下。”

     “而不正常的地方在于为什么你还在这儿。”

     他们沉静了好一段时间。T’challa在他正前方的极其复杂的仪表盘上调整了什么东西，然后屏幕上出现了飞船外的景象。他又按了另一个按钮。屏幕向后飞散开，展示着他们正在飞越的子空间。

     “你可以让你自己派上用途，然后在这里轮班。这不困难。”

     他可能搞砸了什么，不过他不喜欢单看着。“不了，你不会想要我在那上面乱来的，T’challa，相信我。”

     豹子回头看向他。鹰眼看不出他面具后的表情——好吧，不能读透彻——不过从他的姿态看起来，他有那么一丢丢“大概要生气”了。

     “我会演示你要做的事。”

     “不了，兄弟，我很好。”

     他眯起了眼，“我猜你会学的很快，因为昨天我看着你对主机发出指令时可没什么磕绊。”

     操。他被抓了现行。“你 _看着_ 我？ 你一直在监视我吗，豹子？”

     “如果你想掩饰你的所作所为的话，你已经失败了。”

     鹰眼走了过去。“听着，你不能因为我会按几个按钮就觉得我能干这个。”

     “我相信你。相信你，还有你假装什么都不会都不会来逃避工作的能力。”

     他需要转移话题。“我希望你没在跟我调情，”鹰眼说，“你可不是什么高手。”

     T’challa盯着他。“……你会领略到的，Clint。”

     “不敢恭维，T’challa。比方说，你无中生有地说我想约会。那么作为提示，我想提前知道婚礼的时间。”他抱臂说。

     “你一不留神我就完全可以在此时此刻举办庆典。现在不要再岔开话题了，我会教你怎么了解飞船的状态。”

     他开始大笑。“这算是个 _威胁_ 吗？”

     豹子现在看起来像是被逗乐了，而不是生气。他按下了一个显眼的按钮，屏幕上开始滚动出代码。

     “你只需要看懂注意这些图示。”

      “好吧，好吧，我懂了。你知道我根本没打算做这个吧？”

      如果他们让他也轮岗，他大概会一路睡过去。

     “你学了总是有好处的。”

     “以防万一。”他叹了一口气，“好吧，你也教了Jan吗？”

     “当我在工作时她可不会打扰我。”

     “这是干什么的？”鹰眼的手在真的碰到仪表盘前猛地撤开了，“你这混球！你就这么对待你的朋友们的？还是说我这么 _得天独厚_ ？”

     “如果你真的这么担忧危险的话，你就不会这么快随便按按钮了。”

     他低头看向控制台。“所以，怎么了，生命维持系统被关闭了吗？”

     “没有。”T’challa开始解释这是什么，然后是所有的这些是什么。

     鹰眼早已对枪械的运作了然于心，也能记住所有冗长的学习。不过他这次花费的足够让他更接近家。从换装到泡个热水澡，他花了点心思来记住这些要点。

     黑豹跳过了很多技术层面的东西，不过他也补充了很多鹰眼用不到的小细节。他头晕脑胀地看着T’challa讲话。豹子的 _话不多_ ，不过他无需思考就能展开无聊的系列讲座。

     “我刚刚说了什么，鹰眼？”

     “‘不要拉那个杆，不然我们会死’之类的。嘿，你快结束了吗？Tony或者Thor或者谁都好是不是很快要来接班了。我们去找些吃的东西吧。你滔滔不绝只是因为你无聊了。”

     “十分钟。”

     “好吧，伙计。我会再坚持这么久的。”他用手肘推了推T’challa，“为了你。”

     T’challa再次开口前沉默了好一会儿。“我应该欣喜若狂吗？”

     每次他要忍笑的时候，他的嗓音就会这样。

     “好吧，如果你这么古板的话。”

     Carol比她应该的轮班时间早了点出现。

     “有什么要汇报的吗，T’challa？”

     他摇了摇头。

     鹰眼抓住了T’challa的肩膀并试着把他推向门口。

     “来嘛。我已经饿了好久了，甚至觉得克里食物听起来挺好吃了。”

     “好 好玩，孩子们，”Carol说，“如果你想要给我带点东西的话，像是那些劣质咖啡，我不会把你们拒之门外的。”

     鹰眼做了个鬼脸。“我会拒之门外。”

     “ 对我来说多多益善。”她咧嘴笑了笑，然后转身看向屏幕。

\--

     “所以，如果你 _真的_ 死了的话，谁会继承王位？”鹰眼好奇地问。

    现在他已经学会怎么挑选他最不讨厌的食物了，所以鹰眼在用餐时间的抱怨已经慢慢下降到了几乎可以接受的水平。

    黑豹看起来吃惊了一小会儿。这已经是回答的一部分了。

     “那还轮不到你管。”

     “我是说，当我们回去的时候，大厦里会有个穿着猫咪制服的怪人在等着我吗？”

    “你还沉溺在我的死亡中。”T’challa说，“我们直面的困境很可能会让我们不能寿终正寝。我们中的任何一个都不会。”

    “我猜其中一个威胁就是想象我自己的死亡。谢啦，伙计。”

     “你无需担忧Wakanda的命运。没有了我，它和豹神的传说也会延续。”

     鹰眼发现让他对过去不满的、真正让他 _恼怒_ 的，是T’challa轻易就能接受的这种态度。这个人拥有直面死亡的 _品质_ ，当然。不过有时候他的所作所为更像是在等待自己可以舍生取义的机会。

     当然，他们任何时候都会被全灭。这是你不得不接受的事实。鹰眼可能明天就会退休，隐居起来，然后他的老对手们可能会无故突然出现，把他除掉。

     而且，当然，有时候你会接了像是求死的任务，特别是当你还在任务瓶颈期的时候，被一群拿着枪的人瞄准着，也许你刚刚还与一个手榴弹擦身而过。

     然而他沉溺在了看着T’challa屡次几乎同出一辙地牺牲的不安中，直到画面卡住。Steve大概也这样，也许还有剩下的所有人。

    “… …你还好吗？”T’challa问。

     鹰眼开口了。“什么？肯定好啊，是啊。这次对话真是氛围杀手。”

     他咬了咬他的吸管，依旧迷失在思绪中。

      “是你开始的谈话。”他停顿了一会儿。而当鹰眼最后抬起头时，他还在盯着。

     “什么？移不开视线了？”他问。他想要摆脱那种情绪。

     T’challa笑了。

    “也不是说我在怪你，真的。”

    “Clint，”他低声地说。他探出手去抓住了鹰眼的手。

   鹰眼以为自己会听到最关键的那句话，所以他的手指搭在了T’challa的手腕上。

   “至少此时此刻，我还活着。这是你的真实感受，就在此处，而且你可以相信它。”

    鹰眼看着他们的手困惑了好一会儿，然后抽回了他的手。

     “你是说当你忽然想起我的时候我会知道。你没在开玩笑。”

     “我在这么做吗？”

     他耸了耸肩。“我可没觉得你哪句话是认真的。”

    “现在的问题在于我的认真程度取决于你的认真程度。”他平静地说着，并稍微靠近了一点。

   “哈 。那我们就在循环证明了，因为，豹子，兄弟，我对这个也毫无头绪。”他退回了T’challa吓到他之前的位置。然后他伸出手去抓住了T’challa的手腕，露出了邪恶的笑容。

   T’ challa依然是微笑的表情，不过他掩盖不住自己明显变快的呼吸。这肯定不是因为鹰眼。

    “嘿，结果你还真的有脉搏啊。我的所有疑惑——耶，完全解决啦！”他的手掌滑上了T’challa的手臂。

    “全部都？”

    “是啊，好吧，或者……比一半多？”

    “好 吧，”T’challa的声音非常温柔，“我们还有些时间。或者我可以把剩下的也都……解决了？”

    鹰眼偷笑着看向T’challa的手臂。

    “好吧，抱歉，那可是真的非常好。我会记着那个的。”

   T’challa现在眉头紧皱。“一句好的台词能有多好？”

    “不，不，T’challa，我真的很喜欢这个！来，我们一起说：我有个问题，而那句台词回答了。”他站了起来

    T’challa的恼怒溢于言表。

     “那样坐着让我背疼。”他的手颤抖着搭在了T’challa的肩膀上。

    T’challa摇了摇头，然后抬起头看向他。他的手轻轻地拍了拍Clint的屁股。“你现在舒服了吗？”

    “还 _没有_ 。”

    他们稍微思考了一下彼此，然后抱在了一起。

    他们身后的门打开了。

    “你们好啊，我的朋友们。（*）”

（*大家假装锤哥在说文言文好了 Ow< ）

     T’challa点头向来访者示意。

     鹰眼因为猛地撞到了椅子而伤到了尾椎。他不得不在门合起来前离开。他盯着Thor。

     “哦，天啊。”

     “这是何种见面问候词？”Thor问，“推心置腹，弓手，我尚未在如此友好的氛围里听过如此恶毒的语气。”

     “对比船员数量，这是艘小船。”T’challa说，“不过……我不得不同意你对他人格的评价。”

     “嘿！”

     Thor几分钟后再次离开了。T’challa也站了起来。然后好一会儿鹰眼觉得他就要离开了。

     T’challa拍中了门上的某个地方，然后它哔了一下。

     “你刚刚把他锁起来了？你能锁上这些地方？为什么没人告诉我可以这样？”鹰眼问。

     “这很简单，”T’challa再次演示了操作原理，“如果有人硬要进来，它也挡不住。”

     “其他人也根本没理由进来。”

     有没有任何人发现他们可以锁上门？他已经碰见只穿内衣的Jan至少六次了，排第二位的是Steve，只有四次。他或者要学会敲门了。然后让每个人接受这个概念。

     “没有足够的不能等待的理由。”T’challa同意。

     “你应该在我们中的一个后悔前来这儿。”  

     T’challa点了点头。他再次瞥了眼那扇门，然后走了过去。Clint站起来迎接他。

\--

     “我不明白。我还以为最后几天会比之前更难熬，不过它们啾一下就过去了。”鹰眼假装自己把空气炮射到了Steve的肩膀上。

      “我很享受这次停工。”Steve说，“这是从你们发现我以来的第一次。”

     “谁在我们离开期间处理好地球危机的可以继续处理一段时间了。我有 _很多计划_ 。”鹰眼想起来上次他穿西装时他被击中了。所以他大概要检查一下他能穿的衣物。

     “老实说，我会采取行动。”Carol说。她用拳头击打着手掌。

      鹰眼做投降状。“记得提醒我以后不要叫你出去。”

     “噢，我会的。每天一次，如果你想我这么做的话。”

     “谢了。”

   当他们更靠近地球时，大家缓缓地聚在了舰桥。Carol在他们离开子空间后接替了自动驾驶程序。

     “这真是让人心情愉悦的景象。”当地球出现在他们眼前时，美国队长说。

     “然。”Thor附议。

\--

     鹰眼在大家下船的时候抓住了黑豹的胳膊，并把他拉到一边。

     他们低声交谈着，没有人会马上发现他们没有跟上大队伍。

     “我猜如果你一定要回Wakanda的话，我会在你离开前那天晚上做好保护措施，把那套猫咪制服锁在地下室，”鹰眼小声嘀咕。

     “我会让你把你的抱怨留在地下室，不过那会让我觉得我孤身一人。”

     “是啊，你负责拿行李，T’challa。”  

     “好。”他抽身离开，朝其他人走去。而在几步路后，他再次停下并回头看，“确实。”

     “你什么意思？！” 

      他继续走着。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢原作者perniciousLizard太太，然后感谢校对@一七_
> 
> 2、谢谢大家读到这里啊 >w


End file.
